The first single bass drum pedal was introduced in 1900. A bass drum pedal operates a footplate which is pressed to pull a chain, belt, or metal drive mechanism downward, bringing a beater or mallet forward into the drumhead. The beater head is usually made of either felt, wood, plastic, or rubber and is attached to a rod-shaped metal shaft. The pedal and beater system are mounted in a metal frame. A tension unit controls the amount of pressure needed to strike and the amount of recoil upon release.
This dual action pedal device is an improvement over a standard bass pedal as it provides many new percussive ideas to a drummer. The dual action pedal device was designed to provide a way of utilizing three actions with two feet on a dual set of musical bass drum pedals
Also used in combination with the dual action pedal device is a drummers hi-hat. A hi-hat is a tubular metal structure standing vertically with a tube clamped inside a larger tube (for height adjustment purposes) which is pressed into a two tower base with area enough laterally between the towers to have a hi-hat center rod extending downward having a chain or link attached mechanically thereto which when pulled downward applies pressure to a foot board mounted between the towers. At the top of the said center rod is a cymbal mounted in its upward position being held open from a bottom cymbal by spring pressure. When the said foot board is pressed it pulls the upper and lower cymbals together as to create a clicking or splashing cymbal sound when struck with a drum stick. The purpose of this invention is to eliminate the said foot board and replace it with a section of the new dual action pedal device. In observation of drummers at clubs and concerts there was usually one foot on the right bass pedal of a double bass drum set and the other foot would operate the hi-hat with the exception of a solo or special musical segment.
There is a need to create what is now the dual action pedal device which combines the use of one foot to operate the bass drum with the forward section of a foot and the hi-hat with the heel section of a foot utilizing a spring loaded piston with a rod inserted which pulls a cable to close hi-hat cymbals and allows them to open under spring pressure upon lifting their heel. This way a drummer can operate two bass drums and still make use of the hi-hat at the same time.
The dual action of this device is what makes it superior over standard bass drum pedals.